


We're all family

by IwishIwasawalrus



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, Well takes place in highschool at first anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishIwasawalrus/pseuds/IwishIwasawalrus
Summary: Michael was adopted by the Ortecho family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/gifts).

Michael woke to a loud knocking on his bedroom door and sat up with a sigh. He could hear Rosa calling to him through the door. "Come on little brother we've got to get you and Liz up an ready your alarms didn't go off." "I'm awake."  
He called back to her and she left to wake Liz. It happens sometimes, alarms would stop working and Rosa would always make sure to get them awake on time. Michael closed his eyes with a soft smile still remembering the day Arturo Ortecho chose him to adopt he was so happy and he still was. 

He'd gotten dressed and ready before heading into the diner where Liz and Rosa where. He'd had news for them and was waiting for the right time to mention it he'd been busy with highschool and working at the diner when he was needed he'd hardly have time but now seemed good.

Michael cleared his throat and smiled at his sisters. "I got a full ride to UNM." Liz actually screeched and pulled him into a tight hug and Rosa gave a wide smile. "Well there really was never any doubt, you've always been a genius." Michael just grinned. "I gotta get going but tell Dad for me okay?" Rosa nodded and Michael left in his truck. Normally he'd offer Liz a ride but Rosa said she wouldn't need the car today so Liz could take it. He pulled up and barely got out of his truck before Kyle was by his side with a slightly anxious look.

"Hey Mikey. Liz here yet?" Michael rolled his eyes at the nickname Liz started. He gave up correcting anyone that used it they never listened anyways. 

"Not yet man. Everything alright? You look nervous." Michael couldn't help smirking some as Kyle seemed to get more uncomfortable he liked Kyle well enough though he was pretty sure Liz could do better. Kyle shrugged a little and lowered his voice a little. "I was hoping to ask her to prom today." Michael's eyes widened in surprise at that. "You haven't asked her yet? Also what are you so nervous about she's your girlfriend she's not going to say no"

Kyle just shrugged not seeming to really have a response then saw Liz walking towards them and left to talk to her. Michael got ready to head to class. Michael liked school he was great at it and never really had to worry about bad grades so he had a little more time to chat with friends if he had any that shared a class with him. 

Currently he had a class with Isobel Evans. Michael liked Isobel he got along well with her and her brother Max he remembered them from the group home and they got adopted before he had he was really happy for them. They didn't talk much during class though afterwards she grabbed his arm and he turned to her. " Hey Michael I was wondering if you knew who you taking to prom yet?" Michael just shook his head. "Was thinking of just going alone actually."  
Isobel raised an eye at that. "It's less than three weeks away. We've all lived here our whole lives and I've never seen you really interested in anyone hardly. There's no one you'd want to go to prom with? Really?"

Michael sighed and shrugged slightly. It was a conversation he had with Rosa and Liz before too, it wasn't that he wasn't interested in anyone he just was more interested in doing other things no one seemed that interested in him either and he'd been fine with that. 

Lunch came and Michael to his usually stay next to Alex Manes. Alex was probably one of Michael's closest friends and one of the reasons Michael felt Liz could do better than Kyle. Kyle was fine most of the time but he'd been getting a bit aggressive and honestly being kind of a dick to Alex and it started really irritating Michael. Michael felt a soft nudge to his side and looked towards Alex more. 

"Liz is telling everyone about our local genius. Congratulations." Michael grinned back. Michael really did like Alex, sometimes he felt like he liked him too much but he tried to ignore that. He's never really been that interested in men though he could let himself appreciate their good looks sometimes it wasn't anything major but Alex was different, Alex was also his friend and he didn't want to screw that up.

"Do you want to do something later? Hang out after school?" Michael almost jumped as Alex's voice cut into his thoughts but he relaxed and nodded with small smile. "Yeah, definitely. I'll have to go to the Crashdown first so you can meet me there." Alex nodded and got to leave Michael stayed a bit longer still eating when Kyle sat across from him.

"Man what are you doing? Letting Alex lean into you and shit like that could stay some nasty rumors." Michael raised an eyebrow at that. "And since when do I care what other people?" Kyle shook his head. "Look, Alex isn't like us. He is a guy that likes guys, and you're just ok with being seen with someone like that?" Michael made a disgusted face and tried to keep his temper under control. Liz wouldn't be too happy if he hit her boyfriend.

"Jesus Kyle what's the matter with you? No, don't answer that I really don't care I want to finish my lunch then after school I'm spending time with my friend Alex. Now kindly fuck off." Kyle's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to say more but Michael was tired of it and got up to leave making a note to talk to Liz about this sometime. 

By the time school ended and Michael was back at the diner waiting for Alex he started feeling a little nervous. They had spent time hanging out before but usually it was with Liz or sometimes even Max and Isobel, it'd never been just the two of them though that shouldn't make him nervous still but he was. "You look nervous. You have a date or something?"

Michael jerked his head up from where he was staring at the counter and looked at Rosa. "No just hanging out with a friend." Rosa tilted her head at that and smirked. "Is this friend Alex?" Rosa's smirk softened into a soft smile as Michael blushed lightly. "You two have been friends forever why don't you ask him out and get it over with already, you know that Max kid missed his chance with Liz and let Kyle ask her out first do you want that to happen to you with Alex?" Michael sighed a little sometimes it seemed like Rosa knew everything. It was kind of spooky sometimes. 

Alex walked into the Crashdown then and gave a small wave to Rosa as sat by Michael. "You like to play music right? Go get your guitar." Michael did what Alex asked and met him outside. "We're taking your truck il tell you where to go." Michael nodded and listened to Alex's directions which led them out in the desert a ways from town Alex grinned as they got out of the truck.

"I thought we could play here and relax some, just us. Sometimes I drive out here just to get away you know, it's peaceful." Michael nodded in agreement and took his guitar out. They played together a while not saying much just enjoying each other's company. They stayed there until it got dark then Michael pulled out some blankets and laid in the bed of his truck next to Alex. Michael cleared his throat and turned slightly to see Alex better.

"I come out here sometimes too. I like to lay here like this and look at the stars. Like you said, it is peaceful." Michael took a deep breath and turned even more towards Alex locking eyes with him he moved slowly giving Alex plenty of time to move away but he met him halfway instead. It was slow and gentle they pulled away with matching smiles. Michael laid back and Alex took his hand.

"I've wanted to do that a while, just didn't know how you'd react..so..prom?" Michael let out a happy laugh and nodded. "Yeah, prom." Michael didn't get back until later that night but Rosa was waiting and raised an eyebrow in question Michael nodded and she smiled at him as he went up to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud squeal woke Michael and he didn't even bother throwing on a shirt before running down into the diner to see what was wrong only to find Liz hugging Kyle and jumping up and down. "Of course I'll go to prom with you!" Michael made a face at them. "Did I seriously just get woken up this early on a weekend by this shit?" Rosa answered him from the counter where she was sitting looking at Liz and Kyle with an annoyed expression not far off from his own. "Certainly seems like it." Liz rolled her eyes ignoring them and Kyle looked at Michael. "How about you Mikey? Got a date yet brother?" 

Michael crossed his arms and scowled lightly. "I'm not your brother. And I'm going with Alex Manes." Michael raised an eyebrow at Kyle challenging him to say something negative with Liz standing right there. Liz squealed loudly again and practically tackled Michael in a hug. "That is so great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" " We only agreed to it last night." Michael answered Liz but never took his eyes off Kyle and didn't miss the disgusted look on his face though he didn't say anything.

Liz grinned at Michael and then walked to Kyle but still spoke to Michael. "We were going to go out a bit could you take my shift here for me? I'll take over when I get back I promise." Michael groaned. He hated breakfast shift that's why he set it up with his sister's for him to work at night but he waved Liz off anyway. "Yeah fine, whatever, go have fun." Liz smiled at him and said a quick thank you before leaving. 

"That Kyle kid is a prick." Michael let out a surprised laugh and turned to Rosa who shrugged "Don't think I missed that look he gave you. I'm sure Liz will figure it out sometime." Michael nodded thankful to have Rosa's support and he got dressed and ready for work.

Breakfast shift was as bad as it usually was. Overly busy and people getting impatient after only just ordering something he stepped back into the kitchen where Arturo was cooking. "Everything alright Michael?" Michael gave a short nod. "Yeah everything's good dad. Just catching my breath before going back out." 

Arturo gave an understanding smile and Michael took one more deep breath before going back out to see Max Evans at a booth now and he went to take his order thankful there was at a friendly face around now. "Hey man, what can I get you?" Max look at Michael surprised. "Oh hey Michael. I thought Liz worked mornings." Michael smirked and Max took on a slightly embarrassed look. "She usually does, I got roped into covering for her today." Max nodded but didn't say anymore so Michael sat across from him after making sure he didn't have me customers to check on yet. 

"What's going on?" Max looked at the table SVD mumbled something about prom then took a breath and looked back at Michael speaking clearer. "Do you think Liz might want to go to prom with me?" Michael gave a small sad smile "She's going with kyle." Max sighed and nodded. "Yeah I figured." Michael reached out and patted his arm. "If it helps, I think I prefer you over Kyle." 

Max's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Really? Why?" Michael stood to get back to work but still stood by Max. "I'm going with Alex Manes to prom." Max's face broke into a wide grin. "That's awesome man, you guys always seemed to have a connection." Michael grinned back and nodded. "I definitely prefer you over Kyle." Michael turned to check on the other customers before Max could say anything else Michael figured he'd still be there in a bit if he actually wanted to order something.

Liz showed up a couple hours later and took over like she said she would and Michael planned to lay down for a nap when Rosa stopped him. "Not so fast, you and me are spending the rest of the day together." Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion not remembering making plans. "We are?" Rosa nodded and shared a look wet Liz over his shoulder before dragging him out the door. "Do you want to work what's going on?" "Nope. Now get in the car I'm driving." Michael sighed and tried to prepare himself for whatever Rosa had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written and I have received such support from the lovely JadeEmerald when it comes to me wanting to write so this is for her.


End file.
